The Perfect Seduction
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: All he had to do was meet an espionage nin from Kiri, get information and get out... He never expected to get seduced into bed by the raven haired, red eyed twenty-year-old. Kakashi/Menma, Menma/Kakashi. Yaoi boy on boy hardcore, not for young eyes with two lemons... I'm still not sure how i feel after releasing this plot bunny upon the world.


**A/N: So a lemony bunny walks into a bar... And leaves this completely random two shot story in it's wake and it refused to disappear until i wrote it out and so i spent the whole of last night writing it. May contain errors but I've kind of checked it over so i hope there's not to many.**

**So as you can see this is a Kakashi/Menma AND a Menma/Kakashi story in the real Naruto world with Menma just being a long lost Uzumaki and a ninja for Kirigakure. God i feel so dirty just thinking about what i wrote in here and what the hell is wrong with my mind?! Anyway there is a bit of bondage? (I guess you could call it) as well as a bright green butt plug but now I'm just giving it away but i'm just warning you since it seems i cannot write for my favourite pairings (Kakashi and Naruto by the way) yet this flew out of my head in one day and night... (sighs dramatically)**

**So drop me a review and let me know what you think of this pairing since my mind seems to find them inappropriately hot... Thanks for reading and i do not own Naruto and in case you missed my warnings... THIS IS A LEMONY GOODNESS FILLED STORY WHICH INVOLVES TWO MALES! PENIS ON PENIS! ENJOY!**

* * *

The streets were a mess. A giant celebration going on as the anniversary since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, that day was celebrated all over the ninja world whether they were directly involved or not, most of the other countries helped with supplies and other things and so Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves, was also celebrating since it flourished since Kakashi's genin team's first C-ranked mission to keep the bridge builder safe. But yet again the country was being threatened and Konoha came straight to the rescue with Mizu's Kirigakure's help and resources, which is why Kakashi was currently making his way to a hotel deep within the partying village.

There was pretty much a miniature party going on in the lobby of the rustic hotel, women dancing with sparkly costumes on of bras, thongs and high heels with tasselled decorations covering their bodies and trying to drag Kakashi into the mind numbing beat of the bass blaring through the streets and buildings. Luckily he was mostly ignored as Konoha's uniform was easily recognisable and people very quickly realised to just leave the man be as he was on duty. He easily flipped out a key card from his pocket after climbing a few flights of stairs and flipped it over in his fingers as he stood in front of a door in contemplation.

He was meeting an espionage nin from Kiri who had been doing a lot of work in Nami for this mission and apparently many others, he started out in this line of work at the same age as Naruto, twelve at the time and Kiri was trying to take Gatoh out and this Menma kid that he was meeting was working on it before Zabuza took him out and Menma quickly reverted back to Kiri after the downfall of the Yondaime Mizukage. The kid had apparently had it rough by what Kakashi had managed to find out about him but the kid was one of Kiri's strongest ninja and a damn good one at that by his records, very trusted by the Mizukage. Kakashi shook his head and swiped the key through the slot and the door flashed green and clicked open and Kakashi grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"Took you long enough but then again… Konoha's Hatake Kakashi is well known for his tardiness is he not?" A rough and dry voice asked, as deep as his yet it almost had a velvety feel about it as Kakashi stepped in and closed the door. There were three steps up from the door onto the main room that had high ceilings and the whole side of the wall across from the door were bay windows, heavy draping curtains were closed across them as a small chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Kakashi's lone eyes trailed across the room where two double beds sat, side by side with a space in between them and the wall to his left had seats and a small tea table sitting there where a small bag sat in one of the chairs already.

"Ma well, I was busy trying not to get pulled into the party feeling down stairs… My rival always does go on about how I should embrace the springtime of youth. I take it you're Uzumaki Menma?" Kakashi asked as he finally let his eye rest on the lone figure lying on one of the beds and at the black boots sitting neatly by the door.

"Heh…" Menma smirked, sitting up on his elbows as Kakashi watched his red eyes trail down his body slowly then back up again with a quirked eyebrow. The kid sure was confident as he lounged on that bed like something out of a wet dream. Dishevelled black spikes of hair, shiny and seemed to be gelled into place and wide yet sly red eyes… What intrigued Kakashi were the exact same whisker marks on his cheeks as Naruto's, his file had said he was captured and the marks carved into his face unlike Naruto's which he was born with as a mark of being a child born from the Kyuubi's container at that time. He wasn't pale yet he wasn't tanned either, just showing he spent a healthy amount in the sun… And topless by the looks of his defined young washboard abs and pecs as he seemed to be arching his back forwards slightly as he leaned back on his hands, wrapped in black strappings all the way from his fingers up to his elbows and embellished with a red studded strap wrapping up those strappings. His jeans rode low on his hips as his hip bones stuck out tauntingly as the black jeans hugged his body which in no way was appropriate on anyone, especially as he sat with one leg drawn up slightly, his legs strapped like his arms with the red studded strap from his knees down to his ankles then strappings under the arch of his foot as Kakashi swallowed… How did this kid make it so far without being molested? He was practically asking for it!

"Do you have the information?" Kakashi asked as he turned his back, sitting down on the steps and began to pull off his sandals.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have it Kakashi-san." Menma said cheekily as he heard the kid lie back down on the bed and shifted slightly. Kakashi sighed as he also took off his headband and sat it neatly with his bag on one of the vacant chairs and stared at Menma from the foot of the beds with an eyebrow raised as Menma was dozing with his eyes closed and arms up behind his head.

"So where is it?" Kakashi asked as he saw a slight smile come over Menma's lips as he chuckled silently.

"So was the crowd difficult to get through?" Menma asked, changing the subject as Kakashi scowled slightly.

"Not as difficult as I'm sure you battled through without a shirt on." Kakashi said, eyeing a red crystal that sat around Menma's throat as he saw him laugh silently again.

"Actually it was easier… Those girls were trying to get my shirt off anyway, I slipped through easily after that." Menma almost laughed and Kakashi growled.

"Do you fuck around with all of your clients kid?" Kakashi growled as he saw Menma crack open a red eye with an almost annoyed look… Those damn elevator eyes again as they settled on his one open eye and the kid smirked.

"If they looked anything like you then maybe." He laughed and Kakashi sighed, closing his eye and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But on a more serious note… Mizukage-sama rented this room for a whole twenty-four hours so we have time and there's not much to report. I thought after the stress of travelling at such a peak time of tourism, you'd like to just sit down and relax for a day before you fight through the crowds again to travel back in cramped style… We're both in the same boat here Kakashi-san." Menma said as his one eyebrow raised slyly again and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle this time, the kid really did remind himself a little of when he was younger and fawned after at every turn.

"Touché Menma-kun… You're not as stupid as I originally thought." Kakashi said as he sat down on the other bed and unzipped his flak jacket and he saw a smile cross Menma's lips smugly. 'Brat.' Kakashi chuckled before he lay down on the bed with a sigh and listened to the music thumping through the entire town.

"So… You're quite the famous ninja huh Kakashi-san?" Menma asked after a while as they both lay comfortably on the beds and both of them had their arms behind their heads.

"I guess you could say that…" Kakashi sighed… Thinking about it brought a bad taste to his mouth every time.

"People have always asked if I'm that Naruto's long lost relative… Must be the whisker marks huh?" Menma sighed… He caught onto the sudden aura that covered Kakashi after his question.

"And the surname… Perhaps you two are related somewhere yet by what I've read about you in your reports and after meeting you, you two would be exact polar opposites." Kakashi smiled fondly under his mask.

"I'm thinking of partying later… Any woman down there catch your eye down there?" Menma asked slyly and Kakashi chuckled dryly.

"All of them are quite beautiful. Curves, sensuality and letting loose, you'd be able to bag anyone down there just don't bring them back here." Kakashi said and he heard Menma chuckle as he opened his eye to see the young man sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed between them.

"Damn, so much for a three some." Menma winked at Kakashi who chuckled, the kid was interesting a riot of his kind. "Anyway, as they say… Business before pleasure." Menma said as he got up and walked over to his bag and began digging around as he pulled an envelope out and walked back, sitting on his bed again as Kakashi sat up and took it from him.

"Is this it?" Kakashi asked as he opened it and quickly scanned the ten pages with both eyes in case the information was lost.

"What do you mean 'Is that it'? It took me weeks to get that little bit for you and it's enough to stop any shenanigans around so deal with it old man." Menma said in rage, his voice loosing it's dryness slightly as it brought through a mature and deep voice even if it held annoyance in it… It had gone from velvet to silk and Kakashi chuckled as he put the pages back into the envelope as he looked into the blazing red eyes with furrowed black eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Espionage has never been my thing kid." Kakashi said as he tucked the envelope securely into his pouch and began slipping his flak jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" Menma asked suddenly like an angry wife asking where her husband was going.

"To drink. I don't want to be here if you're going to bring someone home." Kakashi said as he stood up and he froze as the atmosphere had tensed in the room and he felt a knee hook at his hip as a calf pushed against his lower back and ass as his knees hit the side of Menma's bed and he could feel the heat of another body through his pants and against his thighs… His breath heightened slightly as he dared to look down and he swallowed… He really shouldn't have.

"I'm not interested in anyone else right now and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if that 'someone' I'm going to bring back is you." Menma said, his voice practically purring almost possessively as he felt that strong calf hooked around and the heel of his foot rubbing just at his inner thigh as Kakashi's breath heightened. Kakashi breathed out a rough and shaky breath as he looked down and he knew right then he was caught in a complicated web with this one hell of a sex god of a kid… No one would be able to resist this.

This time, his back was definitely arching towards him as Menma leaned back on his elbows as his other foot sat comfortably on the edge of the bed as Kakashi found he was between said legs and Kakashi liked what he saw by those tiny black jeans that… looked to be spray painted on… were not hiding between Menma's thin and long legs. Kakashi dared to look up (which he knew was very stupid) as he saw his heaving toned chest topped with dusky perk nipples and the deliciously collar bone sticking out and begging to be kissed and sucked upon like trying to clean delicious meat off of a bone. The bobbing of Menma's Adam's apple made his eyes venture further up.

This kid had that ragged yet delicate look about his jaw that slanted delicately, barely concealing a pulse point as he saw sharp white teeth holding onto his lips at the corner and half lidded red eyes, blazing with need and want from him, focused on only him as he could swear he could see exactly what Menma wanted to do to him if Kakashi gave him the chance… And it was as far away from innocent as it could get as Kakashi's breath hitched slightly.

He was a ninja, which equalled loose morals and different tastes, including partners and Konoha just never had a supposed soul partner for him but the way Menma's blazing red eyes were devouring him like a carnivore cleaning off the bones of its kill, he wasn't getting away so easily.

"And what makes you think I'd be interested in a kid like you?" Kakashi asked back, cheering that his voice remained steady and gave nothing away as he heard Menma chuckle lowly as he let his head lull for a second before focused red eyes were pinning him.

"Anyone who wasn't interested in that tail down there is obviously not straight first of all… Then that little compliment of me bagging someone gave it away that you may actually be interested in me as well as that lone eye of your never being able to stray off of me for too long… well off of my jeans that is. Plus you've never acted disinterested or disgusted by my tastes either, including when I mentioned that three some but you see… Ka-ka-shi." Menma pronounced as he sat up, his leg hooked around him sliding all the way down his leg and staying wrapped around his ankle. "I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else down there right now, not when I have you this close." Menma purred and Kakashi laughed dryly… He couldn't believe how easily he had been seduced and by someone who was more than ten years his junior but it would take a bigger man with a bigger conscience to turn down this mass of bed dishevelled mess named Menma.

"Confident aren't we?" Kakashi asked as he bent over and pushed his chest against Menma's as he forced the raven to lie back down as he held himself up by one hand next to his head and there was a twinkle of mischief in Menma's eyes that went with his smirk. Menma's right leg was slung back around his waist as he let Kakashi's free hand run up each of his strapped up arms until he had them in a steel grip above the black locks and Menma seemed to enjoy the challenge.

"Confident to successfully seduce the great Copy Ninja into my arms." Menma said and Kakashi chuckled low as he watched visible Goosebumps appear on Menma's exposed skin as Kakashi lowered his face to Menma's neck just below his ear.

"So you planned this all along huh?" Kakashi asked, his hot breath teasing Menma's ear, his clothed lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as Menma let out a shuddering breath with a tremble.

"I had always acknowledgedyou, it was when you walked in that door that I didn't realise how far that _acknowledgement _went… Further than anything that should have been… _Appropriate _sir." Menma emphasised, his lips running against Kakashi's cheek and Kakashi couldn't help but finally let his lust daze over in his eyes as his body heated up as his breaths sped up… This kid was dangerous and enjoyed playing with fire, Kakashi would burn him so bad he'd never forget. He felt delicate sharp teeth snag the end of his mask and felt little tugs, pulling it down slowly and when it was just low enough just to sit around his rigid chin he turned his head sharply and snagged that dangerous mouth against his.

Menma's lips were supple as they immediately and hungrily began to move against his as Kakashi could feel him wriggling against his hold that he tightened and Menma made a little whimpering moan of annoyance as Kakashi pulled back to stare into dazed red eyes, completely far gone with lust and want as small panted breaths escaped those kiss swollen lips as he stared up into Kakashi's mismatched eyes dangerously. He saw a slight smirk cross those lips before he felt a small kick to the back of one of his knees as he was forced to kneel on the bed as the leg around his waist pulled, pulling Kakashi to lie onto of the raven that chuckled at the sudden and spin tingling contact, his back and head arching back as Kakashi growled with annoyance slightly.

"You're dangerous." Kakashi chuckled as he knelt up, still holding Menma's wrists as his other arm wrapped around his waist and pushed Menma further up on the bed before he collapsed over the young man again… Both of their lusty wants pressing into their hips… Kakashi wanted to play with him for a while having seduced a dangerous man such as himself so easily.

"And you're a tease." Menma said breathlessly as he finally felt his arms were free and began yanking off his strappings on his arms as Kakashi removed his gloves and was very quickly helped out of his flak jacket before lips were smashed together again in a sort of a frenzy as Kakashi's hands ran up Menma's torso and palmed his nipples making him gasp and Kakashi dove in like a thirsty man as he felt Menma clutching at his shoulders, fingernails stinging as they dug in which only heightened the sexual tension as Kakashi growled into the raven's mouth as he just smiled slightly back, his other leg slinging around Kakashi's waist as well.

"I knew you wanted me." Menma moaned, arching gently as he forced Kakashi's hips to shift so their hardening cocks were pressing against each other deliciously.

"Such a cocky kid." Kakashi smirked as he latched his teeth against Menma's collarbone as his hips bucked and Kakashi growled at the fizzle of pressured pleasure against his confined and hardening dick against Menma's as the raven continued to rock, his legs clutched around Kakashi's waist was almost bruising. Menma's hands clutched at the back of Kakashi's shirt as his back stayed arched, a slight moaned whimper with each breath as Kakashi quickly devoured that sexy bone begging to be bitten and marked, his hands travelling the hourglass sides.

Kakashi knelt up slightly, lifting Menma's hips with his as he managed to slip his hand around to the button and zipper on the super tight jeans, especially now that his cock was so nicely confined and trying to spring free desperately. Once he had them undone, Kakashi's hands slipped around to Menma's back as they engaged in a fierce kiss and Kakashi's hands dove under the fabric to find unconfined flesh mounts as he smirked against the kiss he broke with a wet smack after Menma had sucked his tongue as his tongue played with the tip of his.

"I would think you were planning for this?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow and Menma chuckled breathlessly.

"Espionage… Dig deeper, you'll be surprised at what you'll find Kakashi-san." Menma purred with a smirk and Kakashi could swear his dick just became harder as he leaned up, looking into hooded red eyes as his hands ventured closer together and dipped between the mounts as Menma gasped and arched.

"You little…" Kakashi smirked as his hands came to a barrier and travelled up until he grabbed something and removed his hands to bring a tiny dagger between their faces and Menma was laughing almost breathlessly. "I was wondering why you had no visible weapons on you." Kakashi said as he turned the little dagger in his hands as he felt Menma's hands stroking at his ribs playfully before Kakashi tilted the blade towards himself and cut his shirt right down the middle and Menma happily discarded it for him.

"There's more." Menma said silkily, looking straight and daring into Kakashi's eyes as Kakashi smiled with the challenge. Kakashi discarded the dagger with his clothing as he felt Menma's hands travel to his waist, removing his weapon pouches and holsters as Kakashi's hands ventured back to his ass, kneading them gently as a breathless moan escaped Menma's lips as he ventured back between them and found the holster of the little dagger he had just pulled out and pulled at it and let it snap back as Menma's hips bucked with a shout and rubbed their hard organs together as Kakashi moaned with a laugh.

"Kinky." Kakashi purred as he licked Menma's whisker marks and Menma's chest laughed breathlessly against Kakashi's when he bucked back against the hand rubbing Kakashi's balls through his pants.

"Hurry the hell up." Menma growled as he bit Kakashi's neck and pulled as Kakashi hissed with the sting and sat back, his hands running down his dampened body and down to where his groin met his legs and rubbed gently with his thumbs, admiring the way Menma's taut and strained body of young muscles twisted, fluttered and wriggled, his fists clenching into the sheets and his jonin pants and Kakashi grinned as he reached for his hips and lifted them as he pealed the jean off, watching each inch of skin being exposed. Beautiful muscular skinny legs were shaking as Kakashi looked back up and he pushed a hand to his groin to relieve some of the pressure building up there as he looked up at the little surprise he definitely wouldn't have expected… But strangely found himself getting hotter by the second as he rubbed his hand against his confined and hardened dick.

The kid was wearing a black leather g-string that was barely holding anything anymore as it strained against the hardened cock seeking escape and release and the gap between his groin and legs had little pouches there too with tiny senbons in them… But that wasn't it. There was a little zip on the front to get the tiny weaponised garment off then from this hips where the strap sat there were suspenders buckled down onto two straps around his legs that held a kunai each on the inside of his thighs and Menma was chuckling as Kakashi's eyes focused back on his red ones as those deliciously skinny legs spread slightly for him.

"Didn't expect that now did you?" Menma panted and Kakashi chuckled too as he crawled back over him and began to rut harshly against the leather g-string and kiss the breath out of Menma who would have been shouting if Kakashi's mouth wasn't absorbing every spin tingling sound as his mind kept thinking about what this kid was wearing… It was a turn on Kakashi had never seen before and that made his hips press down insistently as Menma's arms linked tightly around Kakashi's shoulders as the man above him was rough and he was battling with the overload of pleasure that he couldn't keep up, he couldn't even concentrate enough to wrap his legs back around to gain more control or pressure. Menma tore his mouth away with a loud shout, nails scratching all the way down Kakashi's back as he came hard in his little leather g-string and Kakashi continued to rut hard against the overly sensitised organ and bite harshly into Menma's neck as he arched further into the silver haired male.

"Kakashi!" Menma yelled in pleasure overload as his eyes were leaking tears and Kakashi licked over the bloodied bite as he pulled back again… Menma saw clearly in the jonin's eyes, he couldn't wait much longer as Kakashi took one of the kunai from his leg straps and cut the suspenders, almost ripping off the garters and throwing them with a clatter against the floor as his teeth grabbed the zip to the G-string and yanked it off harshly before returning to the still stiff and hard, thick cock standing before him and proceeded to clean up the spilt milky seed and all Menma could do was arch into it and moan wantonly as his head whipped back and forth… He really chose a rough man to want and he was getting his just deserves for it but he honestly didn't mind as Kakashi swallowed the organ in one go and Menma yelled out again, the ripping of the mattress was heard from his fingers digging into the bed. Enough pussy footing around.

Menma shut his tearing eyes and focused, pushing Kakashi's shoulders away with his feet, he managed to sit up and grab his shoulders before pushing him onto his back and straddling the man's thighs as Kakashi's frenzy in his eyes calmed down slightly as hey both stared hotly into each other's eyes as the sound of their panting filled the room. Menma's hands ran coolly up and down Kakashi's exposed torso and packed muscles as they allowed their libido to rear it's head back in and for Menma to stop shaking after the intense orgasm.

"I really shouldn't have ripped those suspenders." Kakashi finally panted, his eyes glued to Menma's beautiful and erect penis and his hourglass shape and his groin as his hands ran up and down Menma's thighs parted over his, the marks from the tight clothing still red and sticking out as Kakashi still imagined it was still on.

"I have another pair if you promise not to rip those later… But enough about that…" Menma husked as he took the jonin's hands and led them around his hips and dipped them between his ass cheeks once again and let Kakashi explore as he touched the wrinkled skin and groaned, almost bordering pain.

"You take your job seriously don't you?" Kakashi huffed as he prodded the butt plug and gripped it, wiggling it as Menma caved in slightly with a moan as Kakashi continued to wriggle it around before torturously pulling it out and Menma let out one solid moan, curling into himself.

"You have no idea." Menma grinned evilly as he looked up at the jonin, uncurling slightly before Kakashi threw the toy away, Menma wouldn't be needing it right then. He palmed Kakashi's groin as the jonin hissed and arched into the touch before he heard the zipper going down and then a cool hand languidly stroking up and down his hard penis leaking profusely as Menma gathered it into one hand and Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of it even as his back arched and his fingers dug into Menma's beautiful round globes of his ass as the raven pushed back on him with low moans of relaxed pleasure. Kakashi sat up slightly on his elbows when Menma released his cock, begging to be touched, as he watched Menma coat three fingers in his collected pre cum before leaning forwards and closer to Kakashi as he licked his lips and one hand disappearing behind his back.

Kakashi moaned with Menma as he saw his arm move and laced his hand into spiked raven locks as he smashed their mouths together, their tongues dancing as he could feel Menma's whimpers of pleasured pain on his tongue. He could feel Menma rocking back onto his own hand as they took exaggerated breaths between their kisses, saliva still connecting them dirtily as Kakashi lazily stroked his cock, spreading the pre cum as lube for what was to come. It the last cry and arch from Menma was enough to go by, he'd say it was the third finger and he had struck his prostate as he watched Menma groan and retrieve his fingers as Kakashi grabbed his wrist and licked his fingers clean and Menma kissed his pulse point as he shifted over Kakashi's body as the jonin brought his knees up to cradle the kid.

With one last dirty kiss, they looked surely into each other's eyes as Menma grabbed Kakashi's cock and guided it as it tapped against the quivering and stretched hole and Menma's head fell back slightly as the head slipped in and Kakashi's fingertips dug into Menma's hips as he hissed and shut his eyes tight, trying to not thrust up into that deliciously tight heat slowly engulfing his raging hard on. He could feel Menma quivering as he seated himself into Kakashi's hold of his groin and he groaned, devouring Menma's already kiss bruised neck and collar as he let Menma rock his hips slowly, getting use to it as he pushed back against the jonin's chest for leverage. Eventually Menma lifted his hips and slammed back down as he groaned out loud in sheer pleasure of hitting his prostate dead on and became slightly boneless as Kakashi sat back and grabbed his hips, lifting him up and down as heated moans filled the room and Menma arched back, leaning against the Jonin's knees with his hands as they fell into a rhythm of rising and slamming back down as it began to speed up slowly as the smell of sex filled the room with slapping of skin, turning them both on harder as they sped up and Menma cried out dryly as he quivered with the intensity of pleasure Kakashi's cock was giving him deep inside as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

"I… I can't… Fuck me Kakashi." Menma panted, still subtly rocking his hips as Kakashi flipped them over and kicked off the rest of his pants as he spread his legs and bent his knees. Menma's muscles flexed with every thrust and meeting of his dick's tip against the kid's prostrate as he whimpered a moan each time. Kakashi began to thrust more harder and erratically as he could feel the coil in his groin and Menma's cries were climbing each time.

"So close." Kakashi breathed as he saw a nod from Menma as well. His lips closed over Menma's parted and bruised lips as Menma's hands splayed over Kakashi's ass and insistently pushed him down as his hands wriggled with each thrust until slick fingers slid between his cheeks and ghosted teasingly over the wrinkled flesh and igniting more sensitivity in Kakashi as he arched back even as the fingers pressed more insistently and Menma was smirking at him with eyes blazingly bright as Kakashi pushed back on the questing fingers as one slipped in and it was enough for a hash slap of skin as Kakashi's thrusts became rough, bruising and erratic as Menma seemed to laugh through the entire thing as Kakashi's hand squeezed his neglected and profusely leaking cock as the kid arched breakingly with a cry that bordered on a wail as warm and sticky come covered his hand and the burn in his stomach released in a euphoric feeling as he thrusted through his release as Menma whimpered through it as Kakashi milked every last drop from Menma.

They were both quivering slightly and twitching as Kakashi lay exhausted over this partner, both chests heaving against each other as they tried to come down which was proving rather hard for both of them right then. Menma's fingertips ghosted a trail up the jonin's spin as he shifted and slipped out of Menma who arched tiredly and breathed out a shaky breath and Kakashi rolled over.

"So not what I was expecting." Menma breathed out as his arm rested over his forehead and Kakashi chuckled tiredly.

"What were you expecting?" He asked curiously and he felt Menma laugh.

"Don't care… This was way better." Menma smiled as Kakashi turned his head to look at him properly this time. He turned onto his side and traced his fingers over Menma's side, into his dips and curves sensually and down his hip and onto his thigh where the red marks still remained from Kakashi's new favourite kink.

"I'd definitely say I would have been an idiot to reject your offer Menma-kun… It was surprisingly… _Irresistible._" Kakashi growled before he had an armful of Menma who was lying on top of him and kissing him with a smile pulling at both of their lips.

* * *

The silence was the thing that woke Kakashi up. The sun looked like it was barely about to come up through the crack in the curtains as he found a messed up and empty bed and sighed disappointingly. The room was also quiet as it sounded like people were already moving around the hotel, going to their rooms or getting up for the day.

"Missing me already huh?" The usual voice purred as Kakashi sat up to see Menma standing by the bathroom door, wearing nothing but the same g-string from the night before as he scratched through his hair languidly.

"I thought you had already left... Don't you own a shirt?" Kakashi stated as he nodded in understanding before grinning.

"I do… And I'm not that type of man… Especially after… _That._" Menma emphasised to the destroyed garters and straps he had picked up and put on the table by the chairs and Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry… About destroying your clothes." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head and Menma chuckled.

"I destroyed your shirts so we're even Kakashi… I was thinking of having a shower. Care to join me?" Menma asked with a sly smile and Kakashi wasted no time following Menma into the bathroom where the water was running quickly and Kakashi had the pleasure of taking that g-string off again as they stepped into the shower.

"This thing again?" Kakashi asked, washing his back in long massaging strokes to see the bright green butt plug back in Menma's ass.

"Get use to it." Menma laughed as he turned around and nipped at Kakashi's lips before turning around and washing Kakashi's back, tracing each scar delicately, including his red scratch marks from the day before.

"You have very few scars." Kakashi commented as Menma hummed, massaging him relaxingly.

"I've always done espionage… I try not to let it go all the way though and take out my target cleanly and easily but I'll whip someone's ass if I have to." Menma said before he licked Kakashi's shoulder as his hands were massaging Kakashi's flesh once again and Kakashi arched back into it… He was curious from what he experienced the day before at the climax.

"Well you're free to whip mine right now." Kakashi chuckled as he felt a gently nibble to his neck just under his ear. "You definitely need to visit Konoha." Kakashi groaned as fingers prodded gently and he arched back as his chest was pushed against the cold tiled wall.

"Definitely." Menma whispered hotly into his ear before Kakashi felt two hot and slick fingers slip in and tried to relax as Menma's other hand languidly stroked his quickly hardening cock as he could feel Menma's rubbing up against his inner thigh teasingly.

"What… Is that wonderful lube? Soap?" Kakashi questioned through his pants as he felt Menma line his body up against Kakashi's and was slowly rolling his hips against his leg.

" Conditioner… Soap washes away too easily." Menma said as if in a trance. Kakashi was about to respond when all words and air left him, his vision going white and his cock twitching with pleasure as delicate fingers prodded his fleshy prostate teasingly and Menma had Kakashi pushing back against him as he entered a third finger and stretched him out as best as possible.

Kakashi's back was bowed delicately as he leaned against his elbows against the wall and panting, grinding his ass back against the fingers and groaned as they slipped out and left him empty. Kakashi was surprised at his unfulfilled whimpers until he felt hands grab his hips and something hot poke at his twitching hole and moaned as the head slipped in and it stung as he tensed up. Menma stopped as he rubbed Kakashi's sides and pulled at his pink nipples as he mouthed the scarred back in front of him and leaving hot saliva trails being washed away from the water until Kakashi's body relaxed and he slipped further in slowly until he was fully seated.

"Is this… What you felt like?" Kakashi asked through gasping pants as Menma chuckled and lazily stroked the jonin's cock as it had softened slightly from the pain.

"This beginning doesn't even explain anything yet Kakashi… I'll have you begging and screaming for more soon, I promise." Menma said darkly into his ear his lips ghosted the shell before he licked all the way around and Kakashi twisted his body slightly before freezing and gasping. Kakashi reached back with wide eyes, panting as he grabbed Menma's hip and began to gyrate his hips slightly, gasping every time he came all the way around. "How wonderful a prostate is huh Kakashi." Menma said as his arms wrapped around his chest and he pulled out slightly before thrusting in as Kakashi's body jolted forwards with a gasp. Menma could feel Kakashi's legs had given away long ago as he straightened Kakashi up against him and pinned him between the wall and himself as his hips snapped back and forth and Kakashi's back moulded into Menma's chest as he weakly clawed against the wall, his wails and moans bouncing off of the walls as tears fell from his eyes with extreme pleasure as Menma's pace was tortuous.

"Oh god… Oh god Menma." Kakashi breathed in gasps as Menma placed his elbows against the wall under Kakashi's as he pushed Kakashi's arms up further as the jonin arched further and cried out, clenching with a slight spasm of intense pleasure which had Menma snapping his hips furiously with growls against Kakashi's neck, inhaling the older man's watered down scent.

Menma was breathing moans as Kakashi's voice quivered in one drawn out moan, accentuated with the thrusts until Menma's hands gripped his hips and the slapping of skin was heard as Menma pounded hard into the jonin who was battling to stay up right. One conditioner slick hand reached Kakashi's straining cock and stroked two, three times before Kakashi called out, his eyes shutting tight as he arched impossibly, covering the shower wall and Menma's hand in come as his thrusting was erratic against Kakashi's prostate, sending the older man into a second induced orgasm before they both fell to their knees under the now cold water, both panting and still connected as Kakashi leaned back against Menma over his parted thighs.

"Stay still." Menma breathed tiredly into Kakashi's ear as he felt the dick slip out of him and then two fingers gently massaging his insides once again, pulling all of the cum out as best as possible and it surprisingly relaxed Kakashi as he felt soap slicked hands washing them both quickly before the water shut off.

"Why does this day have to end?" Kakashi groaned as he felt Menma chuckle.

"All good things come to an end sometimes Kakashi-san… But I know one thing for sure..." Menma said as Kakashi turned his head and their lips met as he stared into bright and attracted red eyes as there was a mischievous grin. "I'm definitely coming to visit Konoha. Soon."

The End.

* * *

**A/N 2: God i felt so dirtily good writing this sudden plot bunny which has now been kicked out for good and maybe i can get my writing groove back now. Thanks for reading and drop a review by to let me know how you enjoyed this pairing :)**


End file.
